User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Stop the random evil users from vandalizing this wikia! Listen up, BrianDuBose544! I'm a good user, and evil users are vandalizing this wikia! This has gone FAR enough! I agree. ~~BrianDuBose544~~ Orphan Toenails invades the wikia! Stop him! Stop Orphan Toenails!!! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ YES! ORPHAN TOENAILS HAS BEEN DEFEATED! At Last! Orphan Toenails is defeated! ~~GIJoeHasWon~~ Draw a scene where the heroes are celebrating Christmas in Imaginationland. Draw a scene where the Mall of Imaginationland is festive. Astro Boy says in Japanese, "メリークリスマス!", while Soohorang says in Korean, "메리 크리스마스!". A wanted poster for Krampus is also shown with words saying, "Wanted! Krampus: Dead or Alive! For the kidnapping and murder of children! Reward- $25,12,0000!". Superman says in German, "Fröhliche Weihnachten!", Rama says in Hindi, "क्रिसमस की बधाई!", He-Man says in Hungarian, "boldog Karácsonyt!", She-Ra says in Czech, "veselé Vánoce!", Lilo says in Hawaiian, "Mele kalikimaka!", Wonder Woman says in Arabic, "عيد ميلاد سعيد!", Batman says in Italian, "Buon Natale.", Superdupont says in French, "Joyeux Noël!", Zorro says in Spanish, "Feliz Navidad!", Optimus Primal says in English, "Merry Christmas!", Jem says in Swedish, "God Jul!", Jay Gatsby says in Romanian, "Craciun Fericit.", the Flash says in Dutch, "vrolijk kerstfeest!", Flash Gordon says in Zulu, "Jabulela Ukhisimusi!", Zabivaka says in Russian, "счастливого Рождества!", Gandalf says in Danish, "glædelig jul!", Sailor Moon says in Polish, "Wesołych Świąt!", Fuleco says in Portuguese, "Feliz Natal!", Tahu says in Thai, "สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาส!", Lina Inverse says in Finnish, "hyvää joulua!", Jibanyan and Shantae say in Filipino, "Maligayang Pasko!", Captain China says in Chinese, "聖誕節快樂!", Both Captain Marvels say in Amharic, "መልካም ገና!", Green Lantern says in Maori, "Nga Kirihimete!", Zeus says in Greek, "καλά Χριστούγεννα!", SuperTed says in Latvian, "Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus!", Lion-O says in Lithuanian, "linksmų Kalėdų!", Bucky O'Hare says in Irish, "Nollaig Shona!", and all the other heroes say Merry Christmas in other languages. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. When I feel like it. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 10:29, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Draw a Christmas tradition in Imaginationland. Draw a tradition in Imaginationland in honor of Christmas. The Mall of Imaginationland is all decorated with Christmas decorations, with Astro Boy saying "There is a lot of Christmas traditions out in the wild!". Optimus Primal lifts a Wanted Dead or Alive poster with Krampus in the poster and says, "Krampus is a wanted criminal in Christmasland.". Roadkill says, "He even killed and kidnapped as many children as he wanted!". Dokamon realizes this and rushes to KFC to see a Japanese man with a Christmas shirt on. Dokamon says, "I can't believe the whole plot of KFC being part of Japan's Christmas tradition!". Gatchmon and Shoutmon make Caganers of animals and say "That's really rotten!". The BFG says, "That's disgustamigating! I is off!", and then is encountered by Kallikantzaroi, Krampus's Greek goblin henchmen. The BFG says, "Who is you?!". The Kallikantzaroi are even too small to capture the BFG, so he shoos them away with a shoe and says "It's about time you is goin' away!", Dokamon says, "Dokamon Maximize to Dokazord!", and, fully transformed into Dokazord, says, "The Yule Lads? What are they doing here?". He names them- Sheep-Cote Clod, Gully Gawk, Stubby, Spoon Licker, Pot Licker, Bowl Licker, Door Slammer, Skyr Gobbler, Sausage Swiper, Window Peeper, Door Sniffer, Meat Hook, and Candle Beggar. Dokazord says, "They are Gryla's children!! She doesn't like us! She will unleash her Yule Cat on us! Better run off!" and scrams to the Mall. Musimon says, "Christmas in Jamaica has its radios on all Christmas Eve and Day." while listening to Do They Know It's Christmas? ''by Band Aid. Isaac says, "All the Philippines have their Christmas decorations early. I wonder if Weyard does the same.". Glinda reunites with her sister-in-law La Befana. Glinda says "La Befana? Is it you?! La Befana says, "Yes, fellow good witch.". Hoteiosho, or Hotei for short, introduces himself and Ganesha to the Maximals. Hoteisho says, "Hello, Maximals! Hoteiosho's the name, and celebrating's the game!". Ganesha says, "Maximals, I am Ganesha, and I will help you.". Black Peters surround the Mall. The Three Princes of Puerto Rico's Christmas arrive here. The Nisse appears and gives the heroes a gift- The Maximal-symbol badge. Baby Christmas also appears. The Snow Maiden gives a gift to Elsa and Anna- an ice sculpture of a pooping dog. Megatron says, "Bah! Humbug!" while seeing the festive mall from a hill. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. I'll draw when I feel like it. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:54, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where Santa appears at the houses of every Maximal and hero. Draw a scene where Santa appears at every house of every Maximal and hero, assembled at the HQ of the Good Gladiators at Christmas. Etrigan the Demon says in rhyme, "It is the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.", while reading ''The Night Before Christmas. Danger Mouse, his sidekick Penfold, Sailor Moon, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, Matt Hatter, Mavis, her father Dracula, Roadkill, and the others are all hearing a sound. Isaac hears it too. The BFG says, "Who? Who's that? I is going to... What?!" and Jay Gatsby and Dr. Dolittle appear, with Jay Gatsby saying "Santa's coming, old sports!", and Dolittle saying "We need to go to sleep now and hide in our beds!". Agent Perry the Platypus says, "Santa? The king of Christmasland?". Batman says, "Quick! To our beds!!". Then, they are asleep. Santa leaves presents under the tree. Atom Ant says, "Who are you?!", and Santa says, "I am Nicholas Saint North, the Guardian of Christmas.". Groot says, "I am Groot.", while Rocket Raccoon replies, "This is him indeed, Groot!". SuperTed grabs the legendary ''A Christmas Carol ''book by Charles Dickens and runs quickly downstairs, only to see Nicholas Saint North and Jack Frost, two of the Guardians of Childhood. Ballistamon says, "Ballistamon Maximize to Ballistazord!", Maximizes to Ballistazord and says, "I could not believe it is Santa who is a Guardian of Childhood.". Finn and Jake also come. Jesus Christ also comes as well, saying "Christmas is a kind festival for many.". That is, if I leave you alone and when you feel like it. Promise? I promise. I'll draw when I feel like it. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:57, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes play an arcade and console game. Draw a scene called Playing the Games, where the Maximals and the heroes play different games, such as Sparkster playing his samely-named game, and Zabivaka playing Pro Evolution Soccer. Guilmon is playing the Cooking Mama video game, while Isaac tries Golden Sun, the game he stars in. The heroes talk indistincly, while Fuleco is on Dance Dance Revolution, saying "Left, left, up, right, down, right, left...". Horror from the Pagemaster tries Resident Evil, while Fantasy from the Pagemaster tries Final Fantasy I, and Adventure from the Pagemaster tries Cap'n Havoc while the titular Cap'n Havoc observes. Mario and Sonic play their respective games, while Mega Man and Pac-Man play theirs. Superman tries Tetris, Kermit tries Frogger, and Ben Tennyson tries Centipede. That is, if I leave you alone and when you feel like it. Promise? I promise. I'll draw when I feel like it. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:19, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Upload some scenes. Upload some scenes. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:19, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the BFG puts a Sweden national soccer shirt on his finger at DW Sports. Draw a scene, which the BFG puts on a Sweden soccer shirt on his finger at DW Sports, saying "Swedes from Sweden is all tasting Sweden sour! I refuses to eat human beans, so I is, well, eating snozzcumber!". Isaac, wearing his Uruguay shirt, says, "You eat that outside the store. Stand guard.". Astro Boy says, "I think that's cute, Throttle.". Throttle says, "Burkina Faso must be a nation that has yet to appear in a world cup." while wearing Burkina Faso's national soccer shirt. The Maximals approach Goleo VI and his sidekick Pille, who are shopkeepers of the Imaginationland branch of DW sports. They talk indistinctly. The Dead Centurion from Altered Beast also appears, in the long queue of heroes. The Maximals and heroes then leave the DW Sports shop with their shirts brought. Gatchmon, with his Albania national soccer shirt on, says, "It's very cool to keep it on and off!". Gumdramon, in his Latvia soccer shirt, says, "Albania only qualified for Euro 2016, and Latvia only qualified for Euro 2004.". Strider Hiryu, in Kenya's national soccer shirt, says, "Kenya qualified for several African Nations Cups.". Mr. Fantastic says to the ghost of Miles Prower, "You should be in your grave. Here, two soccer shirt from two obsolete nations. He gives Tails a Soviet Union national socccer shirt and a Yugoslavia national soccer shirt as gifts. Tails is in Marley-style chains, saying "My murderer should not love this. Oh, my favorite nations!". Megatron, at Castle Evil meanwhile, whispers to Leonard Dekkom in the ear. Master Xandred says, "Dekkom will hack into those Dutch Boy satellites?", while Bizarro says "Us have to find out! Me only know that.". Gekko Moria laughs his own laughter of "Kishishishishishishishi!" while watching a funny program. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:57, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the heroes and Maximals buy a Netherlands national soccer shirt. Draw a scene where the remaining Maximals and heroes buy an orange Netherlands shirt. Bucky O'Hare says, "I could buy that!" and tries it on in the DW Sports changing room with the help of Isaac, who is in his Uruguay shirt. Isaac says, "Beautiful. Isn't it, Joe?". Viewtiful Joe says, "Yeah. A real hero needs help from his or her handsomeness or beauty.". Phoenix Wright says, "Objection!", and points at a criminal he caught at the store, likely one of the Putty Patrollers. The Putty Patroller is shoplifting, so the Putty gets arrested by Robocop and T.J. Hooker. Angus MacGyver lets the heroes and their Maximal allies have peace in the mall. Milker says, "How many days now till the big day?". The clock in the mall says "Two months or less to Christmas 2017". All the heroes say "You are shock!", and then Kenshiro appears and says "That's what I call a special move!". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 18:56, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the heroes and Maximals capture the Space and Mind Stones. Draw a scene where the Sunset Riders, Superman, SuperTed, and Superdupont corner Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel, capture him, and get the Tesseract and the Chitauri Scepter. They then turn the squirrel to the good side using the yellow Mind Stone held within the Scepter. Shoutmon says "That is good, turning one of the Evil Empire's own against them.". With some memory left, Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel says, "What happened?". Aero the Acro-Bat says, "It's alright. You are one of us now.". Optimus Primal says, "You are a Good Gladiator from now on!". He-Man says, "Behold, the newest member of our team!". Megatron, angered that Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel turned good, says "I can't belive this is happening!". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 09:11, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes get the Aether. Draw a scene where the Maximals and the heroes find the Aether, another of the Infinite Six/Infinity Stones. They find out it's liquid. Zakumi says, "Another Infinity Stone!". Goleo VI, Pille, Superman, and Yondu told Zakumi to get the Aether and solidify it to the Reality Stone. He does that, with the help of a black box that keeps the Aether in. Ato, Kaz, Nik, and Naruto are surprised. Footix says, "The Aether is the stone of reality.". Isaac says, "So, the Scepter holds the stone of the mind, and the Tesseract is the stone of space.". Optimus Primal says, "The Orb, a.k.a. the Power Stone, is next!", while Edward Falcon says "The Power Stone?! I'm familiar with it!". The BFG says, "The Infinity Stones is to do with the baddie Thanos.". Hawkman and Hawkgirl then take the Maximals to Papa John's pizzeria in the Mall of Imaginationland. That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:06, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and Heroes get the Orb. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes collect the Orb from the 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy film. Harry Potter casts the spell "Alohomora" to open the Orb and find the Power Stone contained within. Zordon says, "It's a purple Infinity Stone?". Alpha 5 says, "Aye-yai-yai!". Striker the World Cup Pup says, "This is the Power Stone?". Doctor Strange opens his Eye of Agomotto and says, "Yes, my friend, and here is the green Time Stone, another of the Infinite Six.". Roadkill says, "You're another Infinity Stone defender?!". Doctor Strange closes the Eye of Agomotto and says, "Yes, beaver.". Sophie, an orphan whom the BFG befriended, says, "Five down, one to go- the orange-colored Soul Stone.". Veemon says "Let's go find the mystery item containing the Soul Stone!", stating it is a mystery. Ciao, the Italy 1990 Mascot, says "Let's a-go!". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? I promise. But I'll be back by Friday Afternoon. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 19:27, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Draw a scene where the Maximals and Heroes observe a constellation from the observatory. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes observe a constellation from the Imaginationland Observatory. The BFG says, "All I sees is the constellation Elephantus. I is seeing it." while looking at Elephantus the elephant constellation. Danger Mouse and Penfold look at the galaxies and Isaac says, "Marvellous!". Sir Arthur, the hero of Ghosts N Goblins, says "Can't go without my armor!", as he has no armor on and only his strawberry-print boxer shorts. NiGHTS says, "It's okay. Here's your armor back.". Camshaft says, "It is here all along?". Sir Daniel Fortesque says, "The knight's armor?!". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise? Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes visit Chuck D. Head. Draw a scene where the Maximals and heroes visit Chuck D. Head of Decap Attack fame. The Beetleborgs are shocked, with the blue one saying "You remind me of a Hillhurst monster.". Chuck D. Head says, "That's right. It's me. I am Chuck D. Head, at your service.". Isaac and Roadkill see the good creature. Veemon says, "Come on! Let us defeat Max D. Cap together!", then Chuck D. Head says, "Max D. Cap? I've heard of him before... He separated the continent into islands, did he?". The BFG says, "You is thinking of something over there...". That is, if I leave you alone. Promise?